gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Wars Extreme
is the latest installment in the ''Super Robot Wars series which is co-developed by B.B.Studio and Arc System Works and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. This game is the first in the franchise to be dubbed fully in English in international release. The slogan for this game is "The Iron Giants are taking up the battle to extreme". Story A new threat emerges and it's name is Galactic War Empire Vyram led by Radiguet as a new battle for the salvation of the world is about to begin. The Fighting Fleet Extreme which is an alliance of other worldly fleets is about to show the evil what true iron titans are really made off. Gameplay The game plays in the same vein of previous titles, thus including the Dynamic Kills and Combination Attacks. The Maximum Break mechanic from 3rd Super Robot Wars Z and the Squad System from 2nd and 3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha are making their grand return. The new mechanic is called Extreme Boost which gives the playable unit a big boost in power and skill thus making a playable unit powerful. Dynamic Kills are also staying. Like in previous series the characters can pilot any mecha including Banpresto Originals and even the lincensed mechas in both Story Mode and Free Battle Mode. Game Modes *Story Mode *Free Battle Mode *Encyclopedia *Gallery *Options Series Included Series indicated in bold make their debut. Non-mecha series marked in asterisks (*) feature only the characters and will be given original mechs. Series with caret marks are those with the series following post plot. *Banpresto Originals **''Super Robot Wars Z'' **''Super Robot Wars Alpha'' **''Super Robot Wars OG Original Generation'' **''2nd Super Robot Wars OG'' **''Super Robot Wars Impact'' **''Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Masou Kishin - The Lord of Elemental'' **''Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier'' **''Namco × Capcom''* **''Project X Zone''* **''Super Robot Wars MX'' **''Super Robot Wars J'' **''Super Robot Wars W'' **''Super Robot Wars V'' **''Super Robot Wars T'' **''Super Robot Wars DD'' **''Super Robot Wars X-Ω'' **''Super Robot Wars X'' **''Super Robot Wars UX'' **''Super Robot Wars BX'' **''Super Robot Wars L'' **''Super Robot Wars A'' **''Super Robot Wars D'' **''Super Robot Wars R'' **''Super Robot Wars GC''/''XO'' **''Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden'' **''2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha'' **''3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha: To the End of the Galaxy'' **''2nd Super Robot Wars Z: Hakai-hen'' **''2nd Super Robot Wars Z: Saisei-hen'' **''3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Jigoku-hen'' **''3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Tengoku-hen'' *''True Mazinger Z! The Impact'' **''True Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness'' **''Mazinkaiser'' *''Mazinkaiser SKL'' *''Mashin Hero Wataru'' **''Chou Mashin Hero Wataru'' *''Fist of the North Star* *Naruto* *Fairy Tail* *Yakuza* *''Deus Ex Machina Demonbane *''Ninja Gaiden/'Dead or Alive* *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure*' *Star Blazers 2200/Space Battleship Yamato 2200'' *''Legend of Galactic Heroes'' *''Devil May Cry*'' *''Dragon Ball*'' *''Gintama*'' *''Tekkaman Blade'' **''Tekkaman Blade II'' *''Tekkaman: The Space Knight'' * Eldran Series **''Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger'' **''Nekketsu Saikyō Go-Saurer'' **''Matchless Raijin-Oh'' **''Perfect Victory Daitei-Oh'' *''Iron Leaguer'' *''Granzort'' *''Devilman'' *''Muv-Luv'' **''Muv-Luv: Alternative'' **''Muv-Luv: Total Eclipse'' *''Brave Raideen'' **''Chouja Raideen'' **''Reideen'' *''Madan Senki Ryukendo*'' *''Tomica Hero: Rescue Force'' *''Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire'' *''Pacific Rim'' *''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' *''Megami Tensei/Persona Series*'' *''Ikkitousen*'' *''Detonator Orgun'' *''Magic Knight Reyarth'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Team Fortress*'' *''Sailor Moon*'' *''Virtua Fighter*'' *''Tekken*'' *''Sakura Wars Series'' ** Sakura Wars 2: Beloved, You Must Not Die ** Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning? ** Sakura Wars 4: Fall In Love, Maidens ** Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love *''Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3'' *''Invincible Super Machine Zambot 3'' *''Invincible Robo Trider G7'' *''Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos'' *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' **''Martian Sucessor Nadesico - Prince of Darkness'' *''Sound Robo Daimidaler'' *''Nobunaga the Fool'' *''Sengoku Basara*'' *''Samurai Warriors*'' *''Video Warrior Laserion'' *''Koutetsu Jeeg'' **''Koutetsushin Jeeg'' *''Great Mazinger'' *''UFO Robot Grendizer'' *''Gun x Sword'' *''Space Runaway Ideon (Post-Story and Post Be Invoke)'' *''Daikuu Maryuu Gaiking'' **''Gaiking: The Legend of Daikuu Maryuu'' *''Getter Robo Armageddon'' *''Armored Troopers Votoms'' **''Armored Trooper Votoms: The Last Red Shoulder'' **''Armored Trooper Votoms: Big Battle'' *''Shinkon Gattai Godannar'' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' **''Gurren Lagann the Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars'' *''Jushin Liger'' *''BlazBlue*'' *''Guilty Gear*'' *''Street Fighter*'' *''Gundam Series'' **''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash'' **''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' **''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' **''After War Gundam X'' **''Turn A Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' **''New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: Awakening of Trailblazer'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' *''Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon'' *''GARO* *''Rebuild of Evangelion **''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone'' **''Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance'' **''Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo'' *''Super Sentai/Power Rangers'' **''Kyoryuu Sentai Zyuranger/Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' **''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger/Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger/Power Rangers Dino Charge'' **''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger/Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers'' **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Power Rangers Samurai'' **''Choujin Sentai Jetman/Power Rangers Condor Force'' **''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/Power Rangers SPD'' **''Engine Sentai Go-Onger/Power Rangers RPM'' **''Gosei Sentai Dairanger/Power Rangers Legendary Squad'' **''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman/Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' **''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger/Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters/Power Rangers Beast Morphers'' **''Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger/Power Rangers Astro Force'' **''Kaito Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger/Power Rangers Thief Force vs. Power Rangers Police Squad'' **''Kishiryuu Sentai Ryusoulger/Power Rangers Dyno Squad'' *''Kamen Rider'' **''Kamen Rider V3*'' **''Kamen Rider X*'' **''Kamen Rider Amazon*'' **''Kamen Rider Stronger*'' **''Skyrider*'' **''Kamen Rider Super-1*'' **''Kamen Rider ZX*'' **''Kamen Rider Black*'' **''Kamen Rider Black RX*'' **''Kamen Rider Shin*'' **''Kamen Rider ZO*'' **''Kamen Rider J'' **''Kamen Rider Kuuga*'' **''Kamen Rider Agito*'' **''Kamen Rider Ryuuki/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight*'' **''Kamen Rider 555*'' **''Kamen Rider Blade*'' **''Kamen Rider Hibiki*'' **''Kamen Rider Kabuto*'' **''Kamen Rider Den-O'' **''Kamen Rider Kiva*'' **''Kamen Rider Decade*'' **''Kamen Rider Double*'' **''Kamen Rider OOO*'' **''Kamen Rider Fourze*'' **''Kamen Rider Wizard*'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim*'' **''Kamen Rider Drive*'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost*'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid*'' **''Kamen Rider Build*'' **''Kamen Rider Amazonz*'' **''Kamen Rider Zi-O*^'' *''Ultraman'' **''Ultra Q'' **''Ultraman'' **''Ultra Seven'' **''Ultraman Jack'' **''Ultraman Ace'' **''Ultraman Leo'' **''Ultraman Taro'' **''Ultraman Zoffy'' **''Ultraman Powered'' **''Ultraman Tiga'' **''Ultraman Gaia'' **''Ultraman Dyna'' **''Ultraman Neos'' **''Ultraman Cosmos'' **''Ultraman Nexus'' **''Ultraman Mebius'' **''Ultraman Zero'' **''Ultraman Ginga'' **''Ultraman Victory'' **''Ultraman X'' **''Ultraman ORB'' **''Ultraman Geed'' **''Ultraman R/B'' **''Ultraman TAIGA'' *''Dies Irae*'' *''Senran Kagura*'' *''Tokyo Necro*'' *''Evil Woman Executive*'' *''True Blue*'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles*'' *''Full Metal Daemon Muramasa'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' **''Full Metal Panic!? Fummoffu!'' **''Full Metal Panic! Second Raid'' **''Full Metal Panic! Invincible Victory'' *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' *''General Daimos'' *''Voltes V'' *''Combattler V'' *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' *''Star Musketeer Bismark/Saber Rider and The Star Sheriffs'' *''Soukou Kijou Iris'' *''Mesu Nochi Torare*'' *''Megaman X*'' *''Gamera: The Guardian of the Universe'' *''SSSS Gridman'' *''Godzilla'' *''Zone Fighter'' *''Super Heavyweight God Gravion'' **''Super Heavyweight God Gravion Zwei'' *''Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God'' **''Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova'' *''Genesis of Aquarion'' **''Aquarion EVOL'' **''Aquarion Logos'' *''Hyper Combat Unit Dangaioh'' **''Hyper Combat Giant Great Dangaioh'' *''Marvel Comics'' **''Spider-Man (Tokusatsu series)'' *''Hades Project Zeorymer'' *''Trigun*'' *''Brave Series'' **''Brave Exkaiser'' **''Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird'' **''Legendary Brave Da-Garn'' **''Brave Express Might Gaine'' **''Brave Police J-Decker'' **''Golden Brave Goldran'' **''Brave Command Dagwon'' **''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar'' ***''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Blockaded Numbers'' ***''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL'' ***''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final: Grand Glorious Gathering'' ***''Betterman'' ***''GaoGaiGar vs. Betterman'' **''Brave Saga: Brave Crusade Baan Gaan'' **''Brave Saga 2'' **''New Century Brave Wars'' *''Transformers'' **''Fight! Super Robot Lifeforms Transformers'' **''Transformers: Armada'' **''Transformers: Car Robots'' **''Transformers: Headmasters'' **''Transformers: Victory'' **''Transformers: Zone'' **''Transformers: Energon'' **''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' **''Beast Wars II: Super Life-form Transformers'' **''Super Life-form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo'' *''Prison Battleship* *Kuroinu* *Princess Knight Angelica* *Sonic X (Season 4)*'' *''Rurouni Kenshin*'' *''Kingdom Hearts* *Princess Knight Catue* *Princess Knight Lilia*'' *''Princess Knight Janne* *RWBY*'' *''Elf Princess Nina*'' *''Taimanin Asagi* *Baki the Grappler*'' *''Xenosaga'' Main Characters *'Sora' (Kingdom Hearts) (Voice: Miyu Irino JAP, Haley Joel Osment ENG) The main character of the story. The young hero of the Keyblade World War who helped his friends destroy Xehanort, Organization XIII and his legions. Now Sora is grown into a 19-year-old young man. He became much more mature and handsome, and grew more serious in his duties. Sora is the pilot of God Omega Gravion along with Riku, Kairi, Olga Discordia, Chloe and of course Alicia Arcturus who is now Sora's main love interest in this game and Sakura Igawa who is now Sora's big sister figure as she mentors him in how to pilot the robots. Sora during the battle is the serious man who determined to stop evil whetever it lurks as he will not forgive anyone who harm his friends. He is leader of Gravion Extreme '''team for a good reason. He is a field commander and also the one-man army himself. * '''Riku ''(Kingdom Hearts) (Voice: Mamoru Miyano JAP, David Gallagher ENG) Sora's best friend and his loyal companion since Keyblade World War. He is a well trained well martial artist as he is trained in sword fighting since his childhood days along with Kairi and Sora. He is now a trained veteran of Keyblade World War as the people often call him The Black Grim Reaper as with the ferocity of a Grim Reaper he shows no mercy toward wicked persons. Riku also got a love crush on Chloe the half-elf who had fell in love with him. Riku also uses martial arts skills to help his friends to defeat his foes. He is the key lancer and member of '''Gravion Extreme' Team which explains his status as the god of war on the battlefield. He is fearless warrior who will risk his own life to protect the others. * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) ''(Voice: Risa Uchida JAP, Hayden Pannetierre ENG) She is childhood friend of Riku and Sora since her home Radiant Garden was torn to shreds. After the defeat of Xehanort at the climax of Keyblade World War she is now became growing very close to Sora after she had reunited with her friend from Radiant Garden the previous keyblade master Aqua who was saved by Sora from darkness completely. She is now the same age as Sora as she is still considers him a friend. She also mannaged to save Kin the former Black Dog mercenarry mage who is now a full member of '''Gravion Extreme' team as she is fell in love with him thus showing him that he have the friends to fight for. She is a maiden of war and she will never forgive those who harm the innocent just for the fun. * Kin ''(Kuroinu) (Voice: Hiroshi Kamiya JAP, Yuri Lowenthal ENG) After the death of his father figure Volt, Kin was now adopted by Olga Discordia as she knew Volt for an old time. Kin is now a trained magician as he is now completely qualified as the new Windy Elemental Lord thus creating his own robot called Cybuster Omega using the earth technology and La Gias prana magic. He became the member of '''Gravion Extreme' team as he befriended and fell in love with Kairi the keyblade master herself as he was charmed by her innocence and kindness. In the battle Kin is the sarcastic young man with the good sense of humor but when the situation must call he is a serious warrior and the force to be reckoned with. With two high-familiars Kuro and Shiro who became his loyal mentors and advisors and friends during the battle he is afraid of nothing. To his friends he is a warrior with the code of Bushido who will risk his life for his comrades, but to the villains he is merciless and he will destroy those who harm the innocent. *'Alicia Arcturus' (Kuroinu) (Voice: Nana Mizuki JAP, Lauren Landa ENG) The co-main character of the story and Sora's friend and later love interest. She lost her parents as they had died right before her eyes when she was little. Her father figure Volt had gave her and her biological little sister Prim as they share same father into Celestine's care as she took them under her care by the request of a dying Volt. Both she and Prim are trained warriors as they got a crush on Sora, the hero of Keyblade War as she became the part of Sora's Gravion Extreme team along with her best childhood friend Chloe and Olga Discordia herself who taught her in sword fighting when she was a little. Alicia is maybe a hot headed but inside she is a determined woman who wants to protect her friends and beloved ones as she will carry her father's mission on saving the world. *'Akatsuki Augus' (Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans) (Voice: Kaito Ishikawa JAP, Daman Mills ENG) Born to the legendary Devil of Tekkadan, Mikazuki Augus, Akatsuki is now a trained pilot after Rustal is defeated out of nowhere by the resurrected Tekkadan group as they are back and they foiled Rustal's plan for good thus killing Rustal in instant. Trained by legend of a father, Akatsuki had inherited Gundam Barbatos as his main robot thus gaining his own nickname the Daredevil of Tekkadan Sigma of which he is a leader. Now, Akatsuki in the battlefield is the nigh-unstoppable psychopath when it comes to smashing the villains but in front of his friends he is a noble warrior with the code of honor. *'Angelica Rothschild' (Princess Knight Angelica) (Voice: Hitomi Harada JAP, Felicia Angele ENG) Raised by her parrents and uncle, Angelica is the trained real robot pilot as she fell in love with Akatsuki with whom she met during their school days. After her uncle Earnest had died from disease, Angelica had became the new member of Tekkadan Sigma as she is a noble warrior who doesn't forgive those who harm her beloved ones. *'Edwin Black' (Taimanin Asagi) (Voice: Houchuu Ohtsuka JAP, David Lodge ENG) The former crime lord turned anti-demon ninja himself, Edwin is the noble demon himself and the vampire who knows Igawa family for a long time. Now as the member of Gravion team, Edwin is Sora's father figure and mentor as during his battle he is laid back yet deadly vampire who is also a force to be reckoned with. He pilots Gravion Alpha as his main robot as he is known for his former criminal past as he is now a heroic warrior who will sacrifice his own life to save his friends. During the battles he also have a laid back sense of humor as he jokes upon his foes. *'Sakura Igawa' (Taimanin Asagi) (Voice: Saori Hayami JAP, Erica Lindbeck ENG) After their parrents had died in the car accident, Sakura and her older sister Asagi are adopted by Edwin who took pity on two ninja girls as he taught them into the martial artists and ninjas. Now Sakura is the member of Gravion Extreme team as she acts to Sora and the others like a big sister as she also got a strong friendship with Olga Discordia the Dark Elf queen herself as she also deadly during the battle as she pilots the Gundam Spiegel which belonged Schwarz Burder himself as she is also qualified as Gundam pilot and key member of Team Gravion Extreme as she have the determination and strong sense of justice as well. She also have yet cocky and crazy attitude in battle as she toys with her enemies and carries the carefree spirit while dispatching the villains as she also rises often the spirit of her comrades. *'Asagi Igawa' (Taimanin Asagi) (Voice: Houko Kuwashima JAP, Jennifer Hale ENG) Elder of Igawa sisters, Asagi is also the friend of Hell Knight Ingrid as well as the vampire Edwin who acts like a big brother to Igawa sisters. She is a deadly warrior with the strong sense of justice and she will annihilate the villains wherever they went. She is called the Anti-Demon Ninja and member of Gravion Extreme '''team for a good reason. * '''Chloe (Kuroinu) ''(Voice: Aya Hirano JAP, Kari Wahlgren ENG) Born to dark elf mother and human father who were both dead, Chloe was been adopted by Lucky of Kyuranger as he saw the sad past of half-elf girl and adopted her as his own daughter. With Lucky's request, Chloe joined along with Olga had joined '''Gravion Extreme' team where she met her childhood friends Prim and Alicia as she hasn't seen them in years. She is now a member and had fell in love with Riku who is Sora's long time friend as she also a pilot of God Omega Gravion '''which is also created by Klein Sandman as he knew Chloe's parrents. She is serious during her duties as during the battle she is deadly and in front of her friends she is chilvarious woman with the heart of gold. She often jokes upon her foes thus retaining her sarcastic attitude to her friends as she will risk her life to protect her friends. * '''Kenshiro ''(Fist of the North Star)'' (Voice: Katsuyuki Konishi JAP, Kaiji Tang ENG) The grandmaster of Hokuto Shinken and the new master of Kishinken as he is also Sora's mentor in the martial arts training. Kenshiro is the commander of Gravion Extreme Team as he is stoic and serious chilvarious warrior who will risk his life to protect the innocent. He is the pilot of Ialdabaoth Omega as it was created and designed by Ruu Ruu and Klaus Levantine as they respect the grandmaster. During the peaceful days Kenshiro teaches the children in the martial arts as he often helps his wife Yuria to help orphaned children but during the battle he will risk his life to protect the others as he is the merciless punisher of evil and the fearless protector of the innocent known by his friends as The Savior of Century's End and the Fist of the North Star as the villains who harm the innocent should know one thing. You do not mess with the master of Hokuto Shinken. * Wade Wilson/Deadpool ''(Marvel Comics) (Voice: Takehito Koyasu JAP, Nolan North ENG) Born to Wilson Family, Wade had lost his parrents when he was young. Then he was adopted by Nick Fury who was the friends with Wade's parrents. After he was cured from cancer, Wade was agreed to Weapon X the subdivision of S.H.I.E.L.D. to undergone the supersoldier project as he willingly accepted as he is now having Wolverine's healing factor and superhuman strength, durability and speed. Wade became a mutate as people now dubbed him Deadpool The Merc With The Mouth for a good reason. He is master martial artist, expert assassin, master swordsman, expert marksman and the professional at breaking the fourth wall. He is nice and kind to his friends as he will do whatever it takes to protect his friends. To his foes he is insane and jokes completely. He have the crazy sense of humor thanks to his insanity and his voices in the head help him how to defeat the villains. He is also a good master of jokes. The ideal clown for hire and '''Gravion Extreme' Team's wild trump card. He is also the pilot of Yamato Gundam as he was the fan of Gundam since his childhood. He is now a deadly fighter and master clown with sense of humor as he will do whatever it takes to protect his friends. There is a good reason why they call him The Merc With The Mouth. * Olga Discordia ''(Kuroinu) (Voice: Atsuko Tanaka JAP, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn ENG) The dark queen herself and the legendary swordswoman in all of Eostia. She is adored by her servants and her friends from Black Dog gang and Order of Chilvary as she knew Alicia's parrents. After witnessing the deaths of Alicia's parrents and Volt's heroic sacrifice, she adopted Alicia, Prim and Kin under her wing like she did with Chloe and taught them in the ways of the martial arts. She is also the main field commander of '''Gravion Extreme '''team as she is also known as the Maiden of War in her prime. She will punish those who harm her friends. * '''Jotaro Kujo '(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) ''(Voice: Daisuke Ono JAP, Matthew Mercer ENG) Marine biologist, the head engineer of Gravion Extreme team and the legendary Stand User who is the member of Joestar family. After the death of Enrico Pucci and the entire effect of Made in Heaven were reversed, he alongside Joestar family had been resurrected miraclously. Jotaro is now agreed to join '''Gravion Extreme' Team as with the strong sense of justice he will punish those who harm his friends. He is the legend for a good reason. *'Kazuma Kiryuu '(Yakuza) ''(Voice: Takaya Kuroda JAP, Kevin Conroy ENG) The legendary Yakuza with the nickname the Dragon of Dojima who is the legendary warrior with the code of honor. Fighting at his full power to protect the people he cares about especially children he is unstoppable warrior. He is the member of '''Gravion Extreme' team in which he became Sora's mentor and father figure. He is the pilot of Master Gundam which he inherited from Master Asia himself as Kazuma isn't called the Dragon of Dojima for nothing. *'Goro Majima '(Yakuza) ''(Voice: Hidenari Ugaki JAP, Mark Hamill ENG) The One-eyed Demon and The Mad Dog of Shimano as Majima is the ultimate crazy madman who is also a kind man to his friends. But to his foes he is redicilously insane when it comes to slashing his enemies to pieces. Majima along with Kiryuu is the member of '''Gravion Extreme '''team which specializes in fighting other worldy threats to protect the mankind. He is chosen as the pilot of Valefor Sigma designed and made for him by Aledy Nash himself as Goro is chosen as the master of Kishin Ken. Majima during the battle is insane and crazy. He is called the Mad Dog for a good reason. *'Baki Hanma (Baki the Grappler) (Voice: Nobunaga Shimazaki JAP, Robert McCollum ENG) The chief tactitian and the core member of '''Tekkadan Sigma' as well as Akatsuki's best friend. Born to Emi Akezawa and Yujiro Hanma, Baki had inherited the Strongest Creature on Earth title from his father as by his father's request he joined Akatsuki in fighting against army of evil Vyram empire. Baki during the battle is the laid back individual with the sense of humor but when it comes to a fight he is a serious individual who is going to protect his friends no matter what. * Jinga Mikage/Roze the Shining Shadow Knight/Zanga the White Lotus Knight (Garo) ''(Voice: Masahiro Inoue JAP, Matt Mullins ENG) The former Horror who was miraclously resurrected as human as he realized the errors of his ways after his followers along with his wife Amily are dead. Now Jinga was forgiven by his former officials as he is now taken up as the new member of '''Tekkadan Sigma '''in order to redempt his past crimes. He also as human retained his silver hair as his own thus he will use his powers instead to protect the others as he became makai knight once again. Now Jinga had became a new Zanga thus inheriting the title from Yasusuke Fujiwara himself as Jinga during the battle still retains his cocky demeanor as he is about to show his enemies why he is called the Fang of God. During the battle Jinga always have the laid back sense of humor but when it comes to a fight he is a serious individual who is going to redempt his past crimes. *'Janne Grenoble (Princess Knight Janne) ''(Voice: Yui Sakakibara JAP, Monica Rial ENG) Born to Gordon and Celine Grenoble and trained by hero of an uncle Gidou the Ogre King, Janne had saw her father had his soul linked to Gidou instead as both Gidou and Gordon had sacrificed their lives to save Janne's. She is now living with her mother Celine and her younger sister Yuwa. She is in love with Kit Taylor the veteran Kamen Rider named Raia as she and Kit had willingly joined '''Tekkadan Sigma '''team to protect the others. Janne in the battle is the pilot of Nobel Gundam thus making her deadly as the most powerful Gundam Fighter she is. *'Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Raia ''(Kamen Rider Ryuuki/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) (Voice: Tatsuhisa Suzuki JAP, Stephen Lunsford ENG) The veteran Kamen Rider and the expert martial artist who is respected by his friends and comrades and feared by evil itself. He is the key member of '''Tekkadan Sigma' for a good reason. He helps orphaned children suffered from Vyram's attack. He is also protective of his lover Janne Grenoble as he will protect his friends as well. He is a deadly god of death as his friends and enemies a like call him when he is on a battle field. He is the pilot of Tiger Gundam thus making him the new Gundam Fighter as he is the legend without a doubt. * Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo ''(Garo: The One Who Shines in Darkness) (Voice: Wataru Kuriyama JAP, Jason David Frank ENG) The legendary makai knight and the new member of ATX team. During his prime he is the legendary makai knight beyond reason. He deeply cares for his wife Rian and have a strong rivalary and friendship with former Horror named Jinga Mikage who threw away his past crimes long ago. He is the pilot of Astranagant Garo which designed for him by Corban and the entire SRX team for him as he is the strongest makai knight and the deadliest warrior on the battlefield for a good reason. They don't call him the Golden Guardian for nothing. *'Nina Asrath Winvilla ''(Elf Princess Nina) ''(Voice: Yumi Kakazu JAP, Eden Riegel ENG) The ruler of Filhem and beautiful elven girl with the heart of gold who is a trained martial artist and friend with the dark elven woman named Miria who knows her parrents for a long time. After the death of Sail and Kyle the Dark Lord was been destroyed for good as she got the attention of Deck Afta the surviving Ideon pilot as Deck was older than her in one year as she fell in love with him. She and Deck as the members of SRX team thus gaining the respect from Ryuusei Date himself as Deck had earned the right to pilot Fighbird at his own free will as Nina and Deck both have the strong sense of justice as they will punish those who harm the others. Nina is also the pilot herself as she pilots R-Gun Rivale as he own robot as she is deadly on the battlefield. * '''Optimus Prime ''(Transformers) (Voice: Tessho Genda JAP, Peter Cullen ENG) The legendary leader of the Autobots and the leader of Extreme fighting fleet. After witnessing Megatron and his army of Decepticons destroyed the Cybertron, Optimus had vowed the vengeance for his slain comrades and his beloved planet. He and his fellow autobots had joined the humans in fighting not only Decepticons but also the evil empire of Vyram thus deciding to protect the entire life on the Universe. Optimus values the lives of others as he is the legend beyond reason and has a strong friendship with Exkaiser himself as these two robot leaders are deadly when combined. He is the leader for a good reason. * '''Lionel Neelsen '(Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Masou Kishin F: Coffin of the End) ''(Voice: Hiroki Tohchi, JAP, Kevin Conroy ENG) The legendary veteran of La Gias War and Valsionga's legendary pilot from the land of La Gias he is now remained as the new commander of ATX team thus gaining the respect from Kyosuke Nanbu himself and the love of Celine Grenoble thus making him Janne's father figure. He is a tough man who isn't afraid of dealing with villains with no problems as he is the legend for a reason as he is the man of honor with the boiling fighting spirit. * '''Joseph Joestar '(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) ''(Voice: Tomokazu Sugita JAP, Ben Diskin ENG) The man who once defeated the evil PIllar Men and the heart of '''Gravion Extreme '''team. He is also the man of legend for a good reason as he is part of Joestar family that fights supernatural threats since Victorian Era. He is not only the super robot pilot but also a good engineer and a man with a good sense of humor when it comes to mock his enemies comically. In the battle he is serious and very smart in the battle. They don't call him the daredevil for nothing. Gallery Screenshots Staff Director and Producer: *Souichiro Morizumi Music Composers: *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Raito *Jeff Williams *Shoji Meguro *Yoko Shimamura *Kenji Nakajoh *Kenichi Sudou *Toshinori Hiramatsu *Kensuke Inage *Masato Koike *Shiro Sagisu *Yasuharu Takanashi *Kenji Fujisawa *Toshiyuki Kishi *Masahiro Aoki *Hideyuki Fukasawa Executive Producer: *Masami Obari Character and Mecha Design: *Masami Obari Voice Cast Japanese * ''To Be Added English * To Be Added Theme Song Opening Theme: *'GONG ~XRD MIX~' **'Performed by: '''JAM Project, Nana Mizuki, Galneryus, Gackt, Koshi Inaba, Mitsuko Horie, FayLan and Ichirou Mizuki **'Composed by: ' Hironobu Kageyama **'Lyrics by: ' Hironobu Kageyama **'Arranged by: Daisuke Ishiwatari, Yohgo Kohno *'''The Promised Land ~SRW MIX~ **'Performed by: '''Avantasia featuring Jorn Lande, Roy Khan, Naoki Hashimoto, JAM Project, Noora Louhimo, Eric Martin, Masatoshi Ono, Bruce Dickinson and Marc Hudson **'Composed by: 'Tobias Sammet **'Lyrics by: 'Tobias Sammet **'Arranged by: 'Toshinori Hiramatsu, Syu and Yuhki of Galneryus Ending Theme: *'The Passion ~WE ARE BROTHERS~ ' (情熱 ～We are Brothers～ ''Jounetsu ~WE ARE BROTHERS~ ?) **'Performed by: '''Hero Music All Stars (Project. R, JAM Project, Rika Matsumoto, Rider Chips, Mitsuru Matsuoka, Akira Kushida, Daiichi Ozora, Daigo Naito, Koshi Inaba, Granrodeo, Galneryus, Hitomi Harada, fripSide, Nana Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie, Ichirou Mizuki, Nobuaki Kakuda, KOTOKO, Gackt, Eizo Sakamoto, Demon Kakka, Hiroyuki Takami, FayLan, Minami Kuribayashi, FLOW, T.M.Revolution, Koji Kikkawa, Tomoyasu Hotei, Crystal King, Misono Koda, Kohei Otomo, Mamoru Miyano, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Kazusou "CODA" Oda, Jin Hashimoto, angela, MIQ, Momoiro Clover Z, Kamen Rider Girls, Masayuki Tanaka, Shinichi Ishihara, Sayaka Sasaki, Yui Sakakibara and Fuyuki "FUKI" Tenge) **'Composed by: 'Yoshio Nomura of Rider Chips **'Lyrics by: 'Yasuko Kobayashi **'Arranged by: 'Daisuke Ishiwatari, Yuhki and Syu of Galneryus *'What's Left of Me '~SRW MIX~''' **'Performed by: '''Avantasia featuring JAM Project, Eric Martin, Anastasia, Noora Louhimo, Masatoshi Ono and Roy Khan **'Composed by: Tobias Sammet **'Lyrics by: '''Tobias Sammet **'Arranged by: 'Syu and Yuhki of Galneryus Insert Theme: *'Eternal Story ~The Goddess~ -SRW MIX-''' (永遠語り～El Ragna～ -SRW MIX- Towagatari ~El Ragna~ -SRW MIX-?) **'Performed by: '''Alicia (CV: Nana Mizuki), Lacus (CV: Rie Tanaka), Salamandinay (CV: Yui Horie), Hikage Homura (CV: Masami Okui), Sheryl Nome (CV: May'n), Asuka (CV: Hitomi Harada) and Prim (CV: Yoshino Nanjou) **'Composed by: 'Akiko Shikata **'Lyrics by: Nana Mizuki **'Arranged by: '''Daisuke Ishiwatari, Yohgo Kohno *'THE TOUCH -SRW MIX-''' **'Performed by: '''Stan Bush, Masatoshi Ono, Tobias Sammet, Roy Khan, Eric Martin and Jorn Lande **'Composed by: 'Vince DiColla **'Lyrics by: 'Stan Bush **'Arranged by: 'Yohgo Kohno Trivia *It is the third game in the ''Super Robot Wars series since Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier to be released outside Asia in North America and the first to be released in Europe. **This is the first game to feature the characters from Kingdom Hearts with permission of their respective owners. **It is also the first to have English voice-overs. **It is also the first game to be released for Microsoft Windows and Nintendo Switch. *This is the second game to feature a franchise from a visual novel after Super Robot Wars UX when it featured Demonbane. *This game will use the big amount of easter eggs and references. *In this game like in overseas Super Sentai are now referred as Power Rangers. Tommy Oliver is piloting Dragon Caesar a.k.a Dragonzord thus making him a veteran hero post Shattered Grid after Drakkon's defeat as he acts like a big brother figure to Lucky/Shishi Red a.k.a Red Astro Force Lion Ranger and his comrades. But to Chloe he acts like a father figure as he teaches her in the martial arts as he sees potential in her. In this game like in Super Sentai series Zords and Megazords will speak those are Engine Zords, Dino Zords, Dino Thunder Zords and Dino Charge Zords. *Not counting the mobile game Super Robot Wars X-Ω, it is the first mainstream game in the series to feature a tokusatsu franchise. *This is the first game where Kaiju are speaking in the case of Mothra, Rodan, Godzilla, Gamera and King Ghidorah. *In this game Deck is young adult and not a pilot of Ideon but rather Fighbird himself thus making Deck Afta redesigned by Masami Obari as young adult in this game. *Characters from Ninja Turtles will have their 2003 series design in which they look more mature. *This is also a first game to feature Pacific Rim characters and mechas. *This is the first game to feature Muv-Luv and Transformers. *The main characters from Mashin Hero Wataru, Zambot 3, Trider G7, Granzort, Eldran Series, Exkaiser, Da-Garn, Goldran, J-Decker and Jushin Liger will get their redesign as young adults by Masami Obari himself. *The characters will say the specific humorous lines when they are suddenly attacked by their allies' map attacks. *This is the first mainstream game to feature Kaijus. *The female characters from Kuroinu, Soukou Kijou Iris, Mesu Nochi Torare, Evil Woman Executive, True Blue, Elf Princess Nina, Taimanin Asagi, Princess Knight Catue, Princess Knight Janne, Princess Knight Angelica, Princess Knight Lilia and Prison Battleship are using the less revealing attires thanks to their redesign by Masami Obari himself. Category:Tactical Category:Tactical RPG Category:Bandai Namco Category:Super Robot Wars Category:B.B.Studio Category:Arc System Works Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Crossover Video games Category:Mecha Category:RWBY Category:Garo Category:Fist of the North Star Category:Kuroinu Category:Princess Knight Angelica Category:Elf Princess Nina Category:Princess Knight Catue Category:Princess Knight Lilia Category:Princess Knight Janne Category:Prison Battleship Category:Taimanin Asagi Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Naruto Category:Super Sentai Category:Power Rangers Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Street Fighter Category:Megaman Category:Megaman X Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Eldran Series Category:Brave Series Category:Transformers Category:Sailor Moon Category:Marvel Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Tekkaman Blade Category:Pacific Rim Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Gundam Category:Mazinger Category:Mazinkaiser SKL Category:Evangelion Category:Ultraman Category:Gamera Category:Godzilla Category:Crossovers Category:Banpresto Category:Tokusatsu Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Knight Rayearth